A monster's beautiful humanity
by sstarelle
Summary: From Rivaille's eyes, Eren is human and beautiful. Eren just lets drown himself in the others' dark emotions about him. [Heavy spoilers from the Female Titan arc] One-shoot. Eren x Rivaille and vice versa.


**BACK AGAIN. Don't worry, this is an angsty but happy one. Written while I was listening ****_Here comes the sun_**** by The Beatles. **

**I do not own SNK and will never even if I pay for it. **

**[Heavy spoilers from the Female Titan arc]**

* * *

_Monster. _

_Monster._

_Monster. _

Eren is already accustomed to that kind of words by the time he arrives to Scouting Legion.

He accepts them, but sometimes he can't help himself and he fights for the soldiers' trust, screaming insulting words even to his superiors. These times he doesn't care about anything, he's human and he's going to show them the truth.

There are other times he just lets himself get beaten. In these, he doesn't do anything at all, he just feels the pain and the burden of his shoulders getting heavier and heavier, waiting for someone's help. Hanji or Corporal Rivaille sometimes went to his rescue, but it was mostly Petra and the others who went to help him in those kind of situations.

* * *

That was before.

Now there's no one who can't help him.

* * *

Eren just stays quiet as the soldiers kick him in the ribs, legs, chest, and even his face. He only gasps and bleeds, but never opens his mouth to say anything. He doesn't know what to say either. In these moments, Eren looks like an empty corpse, bleeding from everywhere, bruises in his body, eyes without life, so silent it scares.

Suddenly the hits stop but Eren doesn't open his eyes, he's too tired. The sun is bathing his skin, the blood is so warm and everything hurts so much he feels like falling asleep. Who knows what they're planning to do with him now. Almost unconscious, Eren doesn't hear at all angry footsteps, screams and some kicks, he remains in his position on the floor, bleeding slowly.

"Get up, brat." A voice he knows too well orders him, and suddenly the sensation of the sun on his face disappears. "Or should I carry you like idiotic princess you are?"

"Co-Corporal..." Eren salutes, opening his eyes slowly, his voice hoarse. "I'm sorry." He apologies as he sits up on the floor, making his nose bleeding run faster.

Rivaille arches an eyebrow.

"I guess I have no choice." He lowers himself enough to take one of his arms and put it around his shoulders, helping the boy to stand up. "What a troublesome kid..." He mutters to himself, but at the same, it reaches Eren's ears.

"I'm sorry." He apologies again.

"Shut up and walk. Because you can walk, do you?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry for the trouble."

"Stop apologising or your nose bleeding will be the last of your problems, brat." They start walking, Eren supporting his body on Rivaille. "I'm going to take you to Hanji. She will cover your wounds."

* * *

Both of them don't say anything at all in the way to Hanji's laboratory. Rivaille looks Eren deeply, and the boy just struggles with the pain he feels everywhere, ignoring the Corporal.

They reach the door of Hanji's workplace.

"Corporal." Eren calls.

"What's it?"

"Do... Do you find me a monster?" He asks, looking directly to the other's eyes, green hues shining full of fire and life again.

Rivaille only sighs through his nose, knocks on Hanji's door and ignores Eren question.

_What a troublesome kid indeed._

* * *

"Where's Eren?" Rivaille asks Hanji.

"He's going for a walk. It's his break, he was absolutely tired after the last test."

"Going for a walk, _where_?" Rivaille narrows his eyes.

"Ehh... He went to the forest direction. But he should have been back already..." Hanji laughs softly.

"And you left the kid go? What if he turns into a titan or does some weird shit or worse, he gets lost?"

Hanji continues laughing, moving her hand, trying to calm the Corporal.

"Oh, come on! Rivaille, he's old enough to take care of himself..."

"Sure thing, he takes care of himself too well when he comes all bloodied and bruised."

"He hadn't a fight in days, you should be proud. He just ignores them. They boy is learning to control himself!"

He rolls his eyes.

"I'm going to look for him, and then, kill him. Stupid ass." He starts walking.

Hanji hums. "You look pretty worried about him." She screams before he can't hear her anymore.

Rivaille just lets get out a _tsk_ of his mouth before we turns and walks into the forest.

* * *

When Rivaille finds Eren, he just wants to kill him for making him walk so much.

In the distance, he recognizes a mope of brown hair, under a tree. He walks furiously in his direction, but before he can't say anything he just stops and stays there, a few meters away from the boy who is breathing heavily while his arms hold a fawn cutely.

Eren's face is a bit tilted to one side; cheeks flushed deep red and his long eyelashes shining under the sunlight as his hair making him like a little angel.

Well, he would be a real angel if he wasn't drooling.

Rivaille sighs through his nose and walks to the boy, waking the little fawn in the process.

The fawn starts moving between Eren's arms, also waking up the boy.

"E-eh...?" He mutters. "Crap! I fell asleep!" He wipes away the saliva from his chin, without noticing Rivaille at all. "What's going on little guy?" He caresses his skin softly.

He decides to follow the direction when the little one is looking, to almost die from a heart tack.

"CORPORAL!" Eren screams, falling on his back again against the tree.

"Sleeping when you should be walking to meet Hanji again, brat?" Rivaille moves closer. "And what are you doing with that... fawn?"

"Oh!" Eren smiles boyishly, trying to calm down the little animal caressing him. "I found him trapped under a tree root, so when he calmed, I helped him out. And when I sat here, he followed me and stayed by my side." Eren laughs softly, embarrassed. "He's so little..." Says as he caresses the soft fur of the animal, smiling a little, but in a sweet and calm way.

How can be this kid so different at times?

He has fury in his eyes, a horrible bad temper and he's too irresponsible, yet sometimes he can be the sweetest, innocent, and calm person in the whole world.

It's in those moments, when Rivaille wonders if it's related to his powers.

_No. It isn't that. Eren's just... Special. _

Either way, Rivaille found Eren in every occasion, until this day, adorable and incredibly beautiful. Those eyes can shine like the fire, or like the own lightning, full of life. But also they can be peaceful, joyful, sweet, and naïve, just as the young boy is inside, without any scarred thoughts or memories. Rivaille finds Eren beautiful not only physically, also for these little moments when Eren seems to forget his surroundings, the horrible world where they have to live, and all the pain he probably went, goes, and will have to go through.

Eren, despite his powers and his nature, is a beautiful human being in Rivaille's eyes. A young boy who wants to fight for humanity's victory, to take away all the pain the titans make, in a way or another.

"Corporal?" Eren calls him with an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"Leave the fawn and come with me. Hanji's probably waiting for you."

"Yes, sir." Eren lets go the fawn, which waits for him, and then he stands up. "Sorry little one, you will have to go. Come on." Eren smiles again, but the little animal doesn't go.

Rivaille sighs and stomps a foot on the ground, scaring the little fawn and making him running away.

"Ow, Corporal, poor little one, it wasn't necessary to be harsh." Eren starts walking beside his superior, smiling a bit afraid of the other's demeanour.

"If I had to wait for you, we wouldn't have ended until next month at least." Says Rivaille, lost in thought. "By the way, Eren."

"Yes?"

"About the question of the other day..." Rivaille starts, not looking at him. "You're more human than you think. In fact, that's what you are: human."

Rivaille's words makes Eren stop. Rivaille continues walking, until he realises the other one isn't going to catch up and then he turns around.

Eren has tears in his eyes, but he's not crying or sobbing. His mouth is wide as his eyes, shocked.

Rivaille sighs again.

"Are you coming or not?"

Eren recovers and smiles brightly.

"Yes, sir! Thank you, sir!" The boy smiles even wider when he's at his side – Rivaille thinks he's going to split his face in two – and wipes some tears.

"Don't cry, you big idiotic brat."

"I'm not crying!"

"Yeah, sure."

In that moment Rivaille swears Eren looks more beautiful than before.

* * *

_The thing is, nobody told him he would be saying those words a few days later. _

* * *

"You're beautiful, Eren, remember that always." Rivaille says as he caresses the other's cheek under the moonlight.

"Mm, thank you, Rivaille." Eren smiles softly, eyes shining.

Rivaille can't take it anymore and leans to kiss him.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, THIS IS A HAPPY ONE, I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE :'(**

**SAN DIEGO COMIC CON, I SHOULD BE THERE :'( **

**What do you think about Tumblr's censure? I'm so angry! Even a few days before Karp went to a TV show and he said that the main feature of Tumblr was the freedom of expression! ARGH! **

_**Love, love, love!**_

**Review you motherf- *love***


End file.
